Various technologies have emerged that allow users to experience a blend of reality and virtual worlds. For example, handheld mobile devices (e.g. smart phones, tablet computers, etc.), may be configured to display a virtual reality environment to a user in the field of view of the user and/or a field of view of a camera of the device. In some cases, information may be displayed using a camera viewfinder window.
As another example, head-mounted display (HMD) devices may include high definition cameras, depth cameras, range finders, gyroscopes, accelerometers, and other technologies that allow the HMD device to map the real world and to display a blend of virtual objects and reality on the HMD device. Certain HMD devices, including Microsoft® HoloLens, may include stereoscopic displays that use stereopsis to achieve 3D visuals, or holograms, by displaying separate images with appropriately translated positions to each eye of the user.